Mission Gone WrongOneshotLemon
by cinder16
Summary: Kisame gets a mission to 'take care of' a certain ninja, but can he control his love for fighting before it becomes a love for something or even someone else? Is it a battle for love, pride, or his ego? You decide. KisaZabu lemony love. Does contain yaoi


**(A/N) A request from "Neko Hoshi". I just love my reviewers. XD Anyway, here it is!**

**

* * *

**

A cool rush of wind blew across the grass covered field that lay near the Hidden Mist Village. Its one time resident Kisame Hoshigaki looked over his lost home. The blue skinned man stood out of sight, remembering his past. One of his large, blue hands brushed across the carved metal of his villages' headband.

He wasn't proud when he left the small village, but at the same time he was also happy that his harsh past was far behind him. Between the sharks' own temper and the temper of a certain unemotional Uchiha, he was glad to be away from his current life. Even, if it was for a short time.

Today, fate was against the blue man as his personal time would soon be cut short. Earlier today, Pein gave him the minor task of 'taking care of a certain ninja'. He hadn't read the entire scroll that had the missions' information in it, but the few words in the beginning of the scroll were enough to get him going. His plan of enjoying the free time he had was nice, but for him a goof battle was even better. Fighting always got his juices flowing.

Kisame shook his head. Why was he even thinking about stuff like that? Fighting was his second nature. Even the thought of it made his skin itch excitedly and his blood burn in his veins. There was really no point in over thinking it.

"Damn, is fighting really becoming a substitute for sex?," the blue man half laughed and joked to himself.

Sometimes, it sure as hell felt like it. After a few moments, the shark shook his head once again to clear his thoughts. It was a bad idea to let one's mind wander, especially if you were a missing nin. He pushed his daydreams aside. This mission wasn't some casual stroll, it was serious. The shark got ready for his perfectly planned ambush.

Lucky for him, a conveniently placed pond was nearby. **(A/N- yep convenient) **Using his natural shark-like prowess, the blue skinned man hid deep below the waters' surface. While not having to worry about the amount of air in his large lungs, he had to only take his time and wait.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE OUTSIDE THE MIST VILLAGE**

A towering mask clad man strolled through the field-like area outside his home village. His own oversized blade swayed on his back as he walked. Right now was considered his 'alone' time. He sent his smaller partner Haku off to check the status of their current mission. In the meantime, he prepared for a information trade happening later today. The tall masked man continued to take his time walking. He soon passed the 'lake' where a certain shinobi was hiding beneath the waters' surface.

The masked mans instincts kicked in as he passed the deep water. His large body went immediately rigid, readying itself for anything that would happen. Bubbles came from the almost opaque depths of the pond. An enormous gush of water erupted from the pond. The action was so quick that it took only moments.

In the life of a ninja, that was like several minutes. The masked man jumped backwards to evade whatever was beneath the water. He grabbed the handle of his blade, readying himself for a fight. The heavy spray of water that had erupted from the pond slowly cleared. Behind the shield of the spray, a vicious looking shark man stood, arched for battle.

A standoff between the seemingly similar men was underway. Both of them had their enormous blades gripped tightly in their hands. A razor sharp smirk crossed Kisame's face as a thought crossed his mind.

"An old enemy from my past, huh? I guess today is the day that I get to erase a little piece of that past."

Zabuza on the other hand, didn't flinch or even think anything about the battle between himself and his old squad partner. Both men knew better than to mess around the bush. With that point being out in the open, both the masked ninja and shark ninja leaped into battle.

Large amounts of dust and flecks of blood flew between near invisible swings of their giant blades. Kisame personally loved to hold his ground and drag out a good fight, but Zabuza was way better at quick paced attacks.

The pattern of attacks got on Kisame's nerves as he evaded each and every swing. He couldn't deny that the adrenaline rush he was receiving wasn't satisfying him, but he refused to take much more of this annoyance. Zabuza swung his heavy blade down towards the blue mans' head, narrowly missing him. His opponent jumped back, feeling a tiny droplet of blood sliding down his blue skin.

"Mother fuck," Kisame cursed at himself angrily.

It wouldn't be much longer until one of them could land a decent strike. The Kisame wasn't able fall back and allow Itachi to aid him. Hell, the Uchiha had no idea there was a fight to be had.

"I guess it's time to let my instincts take over," the shark man snarled.

The men then charged at each other, showing killing intent clear in their eyes. The strikes of their blades immediately got faster and rougher. During these frantic strikes, the shark saw an opening in the others defenses. He cornered his masked opponent near the pond that he came from earlier.

"If you can't strike a shinobi down, why not just drown them?," the shark thought evilly.

A sly sneer crept across his blue tinted features. He had the bastard right where he wanted him. Without hesitation, the shark man went straight for Zabuza.

Before the masked man had a chance to realize the events taking place, he was tackled into the cold water of the deep pond.

* * *

**UNDERWATER**

The cold water rushed into Zabuza's ears. Little bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he twisted himself trying to get his bearings. Before the masked man, a grinning shark-like beast sneered triumphantly at him. Kisame knew he had the upper hand now. Zabuza knew better than to play his twisted games. He kicked his legs, trying to escape his watery prison and possibly his watery grave.

He felt a sharp tug from his left leg when he tried to move. Looking down in shock, he realized that his opponent had forcibly trapped his leg with the rocks hidden at the bottom of the pond.

"Damn him, "Zabuza argued mentally, "he always knew how to set a good trap."

As if on cue, he swam towards his prey to get a better look of him slowly suffocating. Neither one bothered with their weapons. For Zabuza, trying to use his blade would only use up what little strength he had in his oxygen deprived body. Kisame on the other hand, didn't need it because of the functioning gills present on his cheeks.

The blue man watched in leisure while his prey yanked and pulled on his trapped appendage. It was impossible. The longer he tugged and pulled the less strength that remained in him. After a few moments of effortless struggling, the shark got bored. He pulled Zabuza's mask off, wanting to relish the defeated expression on his dying face. To even further his twisted humor, he grabbed a hold of his struggling prey and started to cut and bruise him with the razor sharp teeth.

Zabuza jerked from his hold. He knew exactly what he was doing. The response to pain in a human being was to gasp or scream. He wasn't planning to give the sadistic bastard either one. Kisame bent down, aiming to sink his teeth into his shoulder. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to torture him any further. The once masked man jerked his head up and pressed his lips to his enemy's lips.

This kiss of sorts had its purpose. To make sure that he didn't get away, Zabuza tightly wrapped his muscular arms around the sharks neck and shoulders. Kisame inwardly gasped, pulling more oxygen out of the ponds water. Through this unplanned kiss, he literally sucked the air right out of the others lungs.

A blush formed on the blue mans' face, causing his skin to turn slightly purple. He didn't expect his old partner to actually go that far. All the time that he knew Zabuza, he wasn't the kind to get frantic and use trivial tricks just to survive. He had too much pride for that. However, the longer Kisame knew the masked man, the more his love for him grew. This frantic act of survival finally broke the sharks' will.

His body relaxed, wrapping his arms around his chocking prey. He then began to filter the water through his gills for Zabuza's use. He used the filtered air to clear his foggy mind long enough to catch a quick glance at his opponent. The shark pressed his lips back against the other and began to push the filtered air out of his lungs into the others at a steady, regulated pace.

Shock rippled down the masked mans' body. Why in the hell was he helping him? What's the purpose? Kisame took it upon himself to press his body against the other, quickly closing the distance between them. Zabuza just stared, confused by the others motives. His instincts took over as the shark man pressed his adrenaline fueled erection against him.

"Okay, I was right about the substitution," Kisame mulled over in thought.

He didn't worry about it though. Blood throbbed forcefully through his member, getting him to forget almost everything around him. He ground his hips into Zabuza's lower stomach, enjoying the pressure of his body. Along with that action, the shark began to move his lips against the other lovingly. No longer breathing into the other man, but kissing him passionately.

Zabuza refrained from gasping. His old partner was actually turned on! He was in shock, but somehow expected it. A long time ago, he had placed a bet on how long it would take the shark to get laid. Unfortunately, now was the time to lose a bet. The shark man reached down, pulling off the others pants. Zabuza twitched and smacked the side of his spiky head.

"The blue bastards forgetting something," the masked man nagged mentally to himself.

Kisame glanced up at his significant other. Bubbles escaping both their mouths, reminding him of the fact he lacked the one thing that would make it possible for them to screw underwater. The shark considered his options, but he already knew the answer. The throbbing in his loins would soon drive him mad if he didn't let some of the pressure release soon.

Not giving it any more thought than necessary, he yanked the other man free and pulled him to the surface. The second they reached it, the Zabuza gasped and started coughing between each sweet breath of long needed air. Their fight to the death no longer was present on either of their minds. Kisame on the other hand, had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

* * *

He grabbed the panting Zabuza and threw him on the bank. With the swift movements of a professional ninja, he toppled the other man and began to undress him. He knew that the other didn't have the strength to fight back against his raw power. The shark yanked the jeans and skin tight top from the masked mans' body. He wanted to revel his nude prize, but continued his rampage on the other man before he had a chance to escape.

"Don't move," Kisame ordered viciously, "or there'll be hell to pay!"

The sharks' rough hands held Zabuza down firmly by his biceps. Once he was held down, the shark lowered himself down onto the muscular, tan body below. The things that the shark did to him caused a shudder of unwilling pleasure to run down his spine. The masked man had been with men before, but never as the uke or with someone like his old partner. Having two of the same kind of men together always caused trouble in bed.

Those comments aside, the shark kept nipping and kissing his prey hoping that he would be cooperative to his carnal needs. Fortunately, he was. His prey shuddered at each sharp nip, keeping his hands firmly planted on the other mans strong hips.

"Just do it already," Zabuza grunted, lust slowly forming beneath each word.

The blue tinted man didn't argue. He stripped the remainder of his own clothing as he put two fingers in his mouth. He knew better than to let Zabuza do it. The masked bastard would bite the calloused digits off if he even tried something as stupid as that. He slicked his fingers with saliva, being sure that it was enough to lessen the pain of the impending impalement.

He rubbed his fingers in the others tight entrance, kindly teasing their body like an old lover. The man groaned in both pleasure and pain as the shark slowly, but skillfully found the others prostate. Zabuza jerked. He hadn't had that part of him touched in so long; he didn't stop to think of the consequences of his next actions.

A low groan erupted from his lips, causing the shark to move his fingers rougher and more erratically.

"Ah…ri….right there….," he directed, "oh, god…."

Kisame was pretty pleased with himself. Zabuza didn't moan often, even with other people. It felt kind of special to make him groan like a bitch. If he was going this wild over his hands, it would be mind blowing when he used his cock.

That's exactly what he did. The moaning man was so wet that the shark thought that he could just as easily slip into him. The quick, piercing pain of Kisame's dick erupted throughout the masked man. He almost yelled out with pain as he adjusted to the enormous organ inside of his body. The pain lessened after a few moments, allowing him to continue. The shark obliged, moving in and out in a steady pattern.

After a short while, his pace went faster and rougher. Zabuza's body was wracked with more pleasure than it was pain. His partner repeatedly slammed into his prostate, causing nerve wrecking euphoria to flow throughout his body. Soon following that, heat pooled at the lower part of his abdomen making his stomach turn into knots. It got worse as the shark kept drilling deeper and deeper into him.

A jolt of pleasure electrocuted his nerves causing him to lose all control. Zabuza came harshly onto both of their stomachs. While riding out his orgasm, Kisame cracked under the pressure. From the spastic reactions of the other mans' body, he ended up releasing his seed deep into his partners' body. After they rode out their own orgasms, the men were too tired to even move. The shark fell down next to his partner and relaxed.

"You're a bastard," Zabuza groaned, "who in the hell ordered you to do this?"

The shark smiled, showing off his sharp teeth in the process. He then looked over at his discarded cloak and saw the water damaged scroll staring back at him.

"Here," the shark said as he handed the other man the wet scroll.

Zabuza glared at his partner, ignoring the soreness in his ass. He opened the scroll and began to read.

"Uh, Kisame," the masked man said as he read the scroll, "It says that you were supposed to pick up scroll I was going to deliver."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) lolz :D Kisame should read his orders better. Sorry, I had over half of the story written when I got info about ideas for events. I'm way too tired to look for typos and revising right now…TT_TT so I'll leave that to you. Well, please read and review. The usual XD**


End file.
